1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an exercise device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise device for use in a doorway, having resistance bands extending from slidable carriages.
2. Related Art
Exercise devices and more particularly home gym devices are well known in the art. Home gym devices for use in a doorway are also known in the field. Often, home gym devices use the structure of a doorway or a wall as an anchor or support for the home gym device. Such a configuration is embodied in various designs generally categorized as home gym devices or home exercise devices.
The most common type of home gym device has a structure that is anchored to a wall or doorway. The structure often has a connecting mechanism for connecting exercise components. Furthermore the structure often allows for multiple configurations. The home gym device is utilized by the user by applying a force to the structure, and the structure anchored or supported by a wall or door frame, resisting the user's force. The force may be applied directly on the structure, or may be applied to an exercise component that is attached to the structure. A common exercise component used for applying force to the structure is an elastic or resistance band. The elastic band can be used for numerous exercises and the elasticity property offers the user varying degrees of resistance.
Ideally, home gym devices allow for several different configurations and provide the user with different exercise options within the comfort of their home. It is desirable that the home gym device substitutes for a complete gym made up of several different exercise devices. However, to substitute for a complete gym, the home gym device must be configurable to accommodate different exercises. Often the more variation provided in the configuration of the home gym device, the larger the device is. While it is desirable to have a wide range of exercises, the home gym device is restricted by space limitations of the user's home.
A number of solutions have been proposed for achieving optimal exercise variety within the space restrictions of a home. For example, a home gym device may include a vertical member structure, a horizontal member for support, a mechanism for anchoring or supporting the structure on a wall, a method of configuring the structure to provide for a variety of exercises, and exercise components such as elastic bands for applying a force to the structure. An example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,786 to Osbourne. The Osbourne device contemplates a structure that rests against the wall for support. The structure is configurable to accommodate a variety of exercises allowing a user to apply a force to the structure in several different ways. More specifically, the user may use an elastic band to apply a force on the structure, the elastic band being attached to the structure with a pin device or wedged between a crevice within the structure. However, configured this way, the attachment of the elastic band limits the variation of exercises possible. Additionally, the device lacks stability as it is not anchored to the wall or any other rigid structure.
Similar to the Osbourne device is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,546 to Little. To provide support for the structure, the Little device is anchored to the wall. Additionally, Little discloses a slidable elastic band attachment to increase the ease of altering the configuration. While the Little device is more stable and easier to configure than the Osbourne device, the device protrudes substantially from the wall. To better conform to the limited space of the users home, home gym devices have been contemplated that are attached to a door or doorway. An example of which is U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,711 to Hinds. The Hinds device attaches to the face of the door and discloses a vertical rail structure with an attaching mechanism movable to fixed locations along the vertical rail structure. The attaching mechanism supports horizontal bars from which a pulley system is mounted. An elastic band attaches to the pulley system, from which a user may apply a force to the structure. While the Hinds device better conforms to the space restrictions of the user's home than the Osbourne and Little devices, the device allows only for limited configuration variation as the only variation results from the change of height of the horizontal bars. Furthermore, the Hinds device is not easily configured considering the elastic band for applying a force to the structure must first be attached to the pulley system and the pulley system must be attached to the horizontal bars.
Alternatively, a number of home gym devices have been contemplated to be attached to a doorway of a user's home. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,011 to Guridi discloses vertical supports attached to vertical sides of a doorway with at least one horizontal bar spanning the distance between the vertical supports. While the device conforms to the space restrictions of the user's home, the device obstructs the doorway when installed. Furthermore, the Guridi device is not easily configured to attach an elastic band for applying a force to the structure, nor does it offer a wide variety of exercises.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved exercise device for use in a doorway.